Pranking the Prank Kings
by Allan-Hatai
Summary: Kaitlin Morrison is a transfer student to Hogwarts in her fifth year. She is fortunate enough to have a childhood friend at the school, and she meets some very interesting people while she's there. Perhaps, a boy?


Chapter 1

Kaitlin breathed in the London air, joy shimmering in her heart. Seven years. It'd been seven years since she'd been here, and finally she was going to Hogwarts. Technically, she should've started there four years ago, but three years before that she and her parents had moved to the U.S. because of her dad's job. Now they were back, and she was excited to see the friends she'd left behind. They'd gotten special permission from Dumbledore for her to transfer in from America. As far as she knew, she was the only person ever to transfer from one magic school to another. Man, she hoped she could find Senica, and that her friend still remembered her.

Senica Heron bounced excitedly as she waited for the train. Her mother tried to keep her down, to no avail. "I don't see her, Mom! Do you think she's really here?"

Her mother had been hearing the same question for two weeks, ever since Sen had gotten Kaitlin's letter. "Yes, but you have to remember it's a big platform. You might not see her until she gets sorted."

Senica kept bouncing a little. Nothing ever got her down for long…on the surface. Inside she was a mass of hopes and worries. Kaitlin had been her best friend until she moved. Now they both wondered if they'd still be able to find that closeness. She shrugged and started lugging her things towards the train. Hopefully someone would steer her friend in the right direction until they found each other.

Kaitlin huffed out a breath as she tried to shove her trunk into the right compartment. She watched as hands appeared over her shoulders and pushed it the rest of the way. "Thank you," she said, not bothering to turn around because she knew whoever it was had situated themselves too close to her, and it didn't feel like they wanted to move.

"You're welcome," came the reply, from a voice that sounded familiar, yet deeper than she'd known it.

She shoved her elbow into his solar plexus, then swept his feet out from under him. "Blain. How nice to see you. Not." She glared as he stood, a wary glint in his amber eyes. He shoved black-brown hair out of his face, where it promptly flopped back. She chuckled; it had always done that, delighting her in the fact that it annoyed him to no end.

"You should be glad to see me. You were so happy to be on this train you were nearly purring." He stepped close again. "You know I love it when you purr."

She sidled forward and to the side, hands loosely held at her sides in case she needed to use them. "You and I both know that the only time you've ever heard it is when I was with other people."

"Quit shifting, or I'll trap you with a spell. Who knows what would happen then."

"Blain, how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?"

"Oh, don't worry, I just wanted to see for myself that you were here. I'll go now, but I'll be seeing you around. A lot." He strutted out the door and slammed it shut with a rare show of temper.

She sighed and sank down into a seat and jumped up again when a red head popped around the door, followed by one almost exactly like it. "You okay?" the first one asked. "Cuz we can beat him to a pulp if you need us to," the other one continued. "Yeah, we never liked him anyway. Slimy git. Always pushing people around."

"Umm, thanks, but who are you?" Kaitlin finally worked herself up enough to ask.

The second one pointed to himself, then the other. "I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin, George. " George nodded. "Yeah, we saw Blain heading here with that creepy look on his face and figured we'd better see what he was up to. You look kind of old to be a first year."

She sat herself down and waved them to seats. "Technically, it's my first year at Hogwarts. I transferred in from the U.S. My parents and I lived near Canterbury when I was younger, then we had to move to Seattle for his job. I finally talked them into letting me come back here for school when I realized they were perfectly happy where they were at. I'll be starting as a fifth year."

"Really? So will we!"

"Yeah, that's awesome! By the way, what's your name?"

"Kaitlin Morrison. But friends call me Kit-Kat, or Kit. It's nice to meet you. I'm actually looking for a friend of mine, maybe you know her. We grew up together, before I moved. Her name is Senica Heron."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Sounds familiar."

"Can't say as we actually know her, though. "

"Drat. I guess I'll find her."

"Do you know what house you want to be in?" That was George. Kit noticed his twin give him an odd look, like he wasn't usually the first to talk.

"I'm not sure. I don't know a lot about them. I've heard Gryffindor is good, and I know I don't want Slytherin; that's where Blain is if I remember right. Hufflepuff sounds boring. "

"You left out Ravenclaw. They're not a bad lot, just don't make 'em mad."

"Yeah, remember last year when we pulled a prank on that prefect?" Both boys laughed uproariously. "We had to look around every corner for traps for _weeks_!"

"You're prankers?" This was a new breed for her. American kids all pulled pranks at one time or another, but those who did it continuously usually went overboard and were punished accordingly. Never prettily. "I've never done a prank before."

They gaped at her. "Are you serious?" This from Fred.

"There's no way… Unless she's like Hermione…"

"No way she's like Hermione, and look how Hermione's changed since being friends with Harry and Ron…"

"Hello, I'm right here!"

"Oops." It was kinda cool when they talked in unison. "Sorry, we were just trying to figure out how you've never pulled a prank before…"

"It's simple. If you want to stand out in America, you do what other people don't, meaning no pranks. It's like kids come out of their cradles planning them there." She shrugged. "I only had the occasional inclination when I disliked someone anyway." They went silent for a moment, and she took the opportunity to pull out a book, effectively shutting off anymore attempts at embarrassing discussions.

Senica was getting worried now. She'd searched the train for hours and hadn't seen hide nor hair of the friend she remembered, and they were getting close to Hogwarts. Of course she had a bounce in her step and a smile on her face every single minute. Her friends had been trying to distract her, and she let them think they succeeded. She just kept praying her friend had found good guides.

"Oi, Hagrid, we got a special case here!" George had towed her through the crowd to find the very large person shouting for first years. Whoa, that was a big man, thought Kit. "Kaitlin here's a transfer, from the U.S. Is she s'posed to go with you or us?"

"Ah, yes." She was nearly blasted off her feet, he was that loud. "Dumbledore told me ta watch out fer you. You'll be comin' with me." When she threw a look at the twins, he patted her on the back, making her stagger. "Rubeus Hagrid's the name. Have no fear, I'll keep ye safe till you can be with yer friends again."

She nodded. "As long as I can stay on my feet…" She stepped up to Fred and George before they left her with the living Goliath. "Thanks for your help, guys."

"You're welcome." Unison again. Fred stepped back. "We'll be seeing you around-"

"You can be sure of it," George finished. They vanished.

Only to start discussing her once she was out of earshot.

"Man, are you crazy?" Fred shoved George just a little.

"Whaddya mean? All I wanted was for her to talk to us, see a friendly face, so to speak. 'Sides, you were the one that suggested we follow that git Blain in the first place."

"Yeah, but you know our pact about girls, mate."

"So?"

"So, we decided to have none of 'em unless it was strictly necessary. Concentrate on business, remember? Just stay away from 'er. We won't even prank her."

"Fred, sometimes…" George sighed. "Fine. But don't come cryin' to me the next time you meet some gorgeous girl and you want to date her." Even though he agreed with his twin, George knew if given the chance he wouldn't deny this connection with the new girl. Fred led the way to the carriages, George following a step behind. He couldn't resist one look back, however.

There weren't that many first years, to be honest. In the U.S. there were close to a hundred students a year at each of the three schools. That's why they had the Ivy League colleges, to provide more magical education for those who wanted it, or who wanted to teach at the schools. Memories came hard and fast as they sailed across the lake and went into the castle. She hadn't been excited that night, not like now. She'd been resigned to spending the next seven years stuck in a place that would never be her home. They didn't have houses in the U.S. either; there wasn't a Sorting Hat to sort all the students, so they were arranged into dorms by age and talent. Those who were good at sports went here, the 'nerds' went there, and those who didn't fit anywhere else were given a special place near the kitchens. That had been where Kaitlin was sent. She'd been happier there than she would've any other place in the school, but it still wasn't where she wanted to be. Now here she was, at Hogwarts, and she was wasting it reminiscing.

She smiled in delight at the ceiling, letting her eyes roam the hall as her feet followed those in front of her. The Sorting Hat was sitting on a stool placed in front of a podium. This was where they would be sorted. There were the twins with their bright red hair at a table whose colors were gold and scarlet. There was Blain, watching her with her admittedly beautiful predatory eyes, and there, at what had to be the Ravenclaw table, was a face she'd thought she'd never see.

Senica breathed a silent sigh of relief when she saw Kaitlin nearly towering above the first years. Some of those little kids were tall! Apparently her friend had found a guide at some point during the train ride, which made Sen a little inclined to thank them in some small way. That would have to wait, though. Professor McGonagall had started calling names already. Why was Kaitlin fidgeting, when she shouldn't be nervous at all? Senica scanned the room, her protective instincts up. There was only one person Kaitlin was really afraid of. Blain McCormack. He'd grown up with them as well, but he'd always been something of a bully. He also planned to claim Kaitlin for himself. For five years he'd been spreading rumors about his "girlfriend" in America, and Sen was interested to see what he'd do when the girl he claimed was his denied any romantic relationship with him to the point of violence. She glared across the room at him, though he didn't notice because he was staring at Kaitlin. Her name had finally been called.

Kaitlin rubbed her hands down her thighs as she slowly ascended the steps to the stool. She knew everyone was staring at her because of her age, but there was only one pair of eyes that made her nervous. She didn't know where he was sitting, but she knew Blain was there, willing her to be put in his house so that he could control her life_. Please, not Slytherin, _she thought to the Hat as it was placed on her head. _Even though you could do so well there?_ Of course the thing could talk. It was magical after all. _Please. It'd be living a nightmare. There are only two houses I wouldn't mind. I'm just not sure I have what it takes for Gryffindor. _

The Hat seemed to consider for a moment. _Well, if you're not sure, better make it… RAVENCLAW!_

Kit jumped up and went to sit by her friend. On her way past the Gryffindor table the twins caught her eye, one nodding in congratulations, one grinning and giving her thumbs up. She waved and sailed on by, glad she'd made some friends before actually getting here. She hoped she could get to know them a little better.

Senica jumped up and glomped her. "I'm so glad to see you again! And you're in Ravenclaw, so we can be roommates! It's almost impossible to believe you're finally here!"

Kaitlin hugged her back and let her rant for a little while. "I know, I'm so glad to be back. I even met some interesting guys already." Now _that_ got Sen's attention.

"You met guys? Already? How is it that you can meet a great guy within a few hours and I have yet to meet someone worthy of my great self after four years?" She laughed, taking no offense, and dragged her friend onto the bench beside her. "Anyway, we're going to have to wait for the catching up because there are prying ears here. Not to mention a feast, and I'm starving."

"Alright, alright. Wow, I haven't had some of these things in _years_. Most of what Americans eat is fast food. Mum and Dad were a little better, but still. I am most definitely home."

"With all the problems, too? I saw Blain staring at you as if you were already engaged."

Kaitlin glared in his direction. "The creep. He snuck up behind me on the train. I'm so glad I took those martial arts classes. You know, right after that's when I met these guys, twins. They were a lot of fun, and I really hope I can talk to them again. One of them…" She sighed, her eyes dreamy.

"Kit, they're twins. How can you tell the difference if they look exactly the same? Knowing your luck they act the same, too!" Senica had seen that look before. Rarely, and usually in pictures, but this time was a bit different. People said you often met your future spouse at Hogwarts. Maybe this was an example. It was a bit lonely, though, to think she might have gotten her best friend back only to lose her again. Senica shook the thought off. They still had plenty of time before anything like that could happen. Kit had said twins, right? And there were few sets of twins in Hogwarts in the first place, plus they were likely the same age as the girls or older, so that ruled out several. The only ones she could think of were… the Weasleys. "Oh, no. It can't be who I think it is. Word is they're off the market for _good_."

Kit shushed her. "There are prying ears here, remember? And we both know that my crushes never seem to work out anyway. But I'd still like to get to know them."

Her opportunity came the next day. Kaitlin had told Senica everything about the twins, including the part about pranks. Diabolical being that she was, Senica suggested they pull one, and the fight was on. Literally. During one of their break times, Kit and Sen fought in a courtyard, rolling, punching, kicking, pulling hair, anything and everything ever done in a catfight, they did. In quieter moments, they secretly laughed at the expressions on the faces of those watching. At one point Kit swore she saw the twins watching from a distance. Finally, one of the teachers came out and "broke them up". Unfortunately, she didn't like their response of "the last cookie" when she asked why they were fighting. They got detention. Once out of earshot, the two girls nearly busted guts, they were laughing so hard. Kit wiped her streaming eyes as she leaned back against the wall.

"Oh my gosh-" gasp "-did you see their faces? They actually bought it!"

"I know," Senica gasped in reply, sitting on the floor next to her. "It was completely awesome, and we absolutely must do something like that again."

"I agree." Both girls looked up to see the Weasley Twins, who'd spoken at the same time again. "I see we meet again, Kaitlin Morrison who moved from America," Fred said. Kit wasn't sure how she knew it was him, but she did. "That was some prank," said George. "Even we weren't sure whether it was staged or not—"

"Until you pulled the crack about the last cookie, anyway. We nearly gave you away, we were laughing so hard."

"Yeah, I think I hurt myself trying to keep quiet."

By now, Kaitlin had regained enough breath to talk coherently. "I'm glad you liked it. It was so much fun! Oh, you probably don't know each other." She turned to Senica. "Sen, these are the twins I was telling you about. Fred, George, this is my friend Senica. I was lucky to be put in the same room as her. By the way, Sen, it looks like I'm not the only one who's been learning self-defense. You nearly threw me a couple of times."

The twins nodded, then paused. "Wait, wait. You both know martial arts?" they asked in tandem.

"Yeah." The girls returned the favor, speaking in synch with matching scornful looks. "We haven't fought each other for years," Kaitlin continued. "And we've both learned a lot since then," added Senica. "We figured out that if we have hardcore fights every once in a while, it's easier not to argue about stupid stuff and keeps us calmer in other aspects of life."

"Then why did you learn self-defense?" George asked.

Again, both girls answered. "Blain."

"We don't follow." At all. Even a little. Why would that blockhead be a reason for the girls to learn self-defense? George thought back over his knowledge of the other boy. Well, he was in Slytherin, for one. And his 'companions' as he called them, since he refused to date, usually ended up with inexplicable bruises.

The two girls exchanged looks that asked if the twins were trustworthy. It seemed as though they had a whole conversation just with their eyes. Kit seemed to be all for telling them everything, while Senica warned her to be careful, she'd just met them. Kaitlin pleaded for her to give them a chance, she looked them over. They must have gotten her approval, because both girls turned very serious faces their way. "He thinks he's going to marry Kaitlin."

Talk about a blow to the solar plexus. The first girl George was really attracted to in ages, and some idiot Slytherin thought _he_ was engaged to her. No. It just couldn't be right. Why? Of course, Fred picked up on his feelings and spoke for him. "Why would he think that? You could've stayed in the U.S. for the rest of your life."

She simply shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he remembers enough of who I was to know that England will always be my home. I don't really care why, to be honest. I just want him to leave me alone!"

"As for why," Sen continued, gesturing the boys closer, "there are several reasons. Kit's family is something like ancient pureblood—"

"Not that you'd know from the way my parents act—"

"Anyway, they're 'pure' so his parents approve, but also…" The girls traded looks again, deciding how much to tell such new acquaintances.

"But I'm also an animagus, and his mother had a dream when we were babies that he'd marry a cat named Morrison. She thought it was just a dream until Dad's spell went funny."

George tugged at a nonexistent goatee. "That's right, you aren't born an animagus. Wait, you're a cat?"

"Most definitely. But unlike some professors I could name, I ain't no tabby."

Sen grabbed her around the neck, laughing. "Yeah, this Kitty has claws!"

"But what kind of cat?" Fred wondered.

Senica leaned closer, tempting and gauging his response to her nearness. "I'll give you a hint. It's big and lives in the jungle."

This, of course, started a game. For the next several weeks, the boys would come up to the girls and try out their new theories. Fred was first.

"Jaguar?"

"Nope."

"Cougar?"

"No."

"Lynx?"

"Um, no."

This last one so exasperated Kit that she remarked to Senica right in front of the twin-George that day-"I don't think they're going to get it, Sen. A lynx? Do they even live near jungles?" She was standing near the doors to the Great Hall, having just finished lunch. Both girls jumped as a voice spoke from behind them.

"Of course they do," Fred said, chuckling at their reaction. He glanced at his twin. "Don't they?"

A book snapped shut and they all turned to see a small dark-haired girl standing on the stairs. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but lynxes live in high altitude forests, which happen to be cold and nothing like jungles. Now tigers, on the other hand—"

"That's it, you're a tiger!" The twins exclaimed in unison. Fred continued, "I can't believe we didn't think of it before. Oh," he faced the girl again, "exactly who are you, anyway?"

She didn't speak the same way they did, Senica noticed. She opened her mouth, and Kit spoke her thoughts. "You're American, aren't you?"

The girl turned to look at her, really seeing her for the first time. She hadn't really bothered to look at the people she was correcting, after all. "How did you know that?"

"Well, your accent for one. I lived in the U.S. for seven years. In fact, this is my first year back. I'd say somewhere in the west, Utah maybe."

"Close. Nevada, near Las Vegas. Where'd you live?"

"Washington and Idaho." Kit smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Kaitlin Morrison. Kit. This is Senica Heron, and those two over there snickering are Fred and George Weasley."

The other girl took her hand, and Kit realized she most likely had American Indian ancestry, for all that she had pale skin and blue eyes. "Taiya Finnigan. You must be that girlfriend Blain always said he had over in America."

"Yeah, but—"

Senica broke in, the twins crowding close, "How do you know Blain?"


End file.
